Waruichi Clan
The Waruichi clan has ties to Kirigakure no Sato and originated from Oni no Kuni. They are renowned by their unique hijutsu Kinu no Eikyō, otherwise known as Silken Influence, the hijutsu relies heavily on the special silkworms of the clan and the saying 'the clothes make the man' applies rather well to this clan. Ideology As a rather secluded Clan, the Waruichi value secrecy above all. There are very rare occasions which an outsider may enter their compound as even public ceremonies like marriages and births are held outside of the clan compound. Along with their slight obsession with secrecy, the clan values service to the village over service to oneself. Those who die in protection of Kirigakure and the clan’s secrets are lauded as heroes, while those who would give up even the smallest amount of information for life are struck from history before being executed. Along those teachings, all branch members are raised to be fervently loyal to the Main Branch, willing to die to protect their leaders and heirs if need be. The loyalty to the Main Branch is only reinforced by each Branch member receiving a curse seal at birth. Just insurance that they will not go rogue and sell the secrets of the clan. The Waruichi also highly value the dead, often times taking not only their deceased off the battlefield, but as many of their dead allies and enemies as well. This is of course used to fuel their own Hijutsu, needing the bodies of Shinobi to be able to produce the special silk their clan is so lauded for. The need for bodies to feed the demand of their clients has led to them taking over the running of various graveyards and mausoleums in the village as well as the Nation, shuffling the bodies back to the clan’s home compound in secret. The clan also seems to worship a pantheon of gods and goddess, many depicted with multiple arms and faces. While the specifics of this religion are kept under wraps, many odd traditions seem attributed to it. While not every clan member is devout, all do participate in the festivals or special holidays that are observed by the clan. These odd beliefs and superstitious practices are often seen as off putting by others in the village, as they are old handholds from when the clan inhabited the Land of Demons across the sea. The Clan also keeps its own traditional wear, silken outfits dyed in dizzying patterns and colors both hypnotizing and bewildering. Clan History The Waruichi were founded many, many years ago, back even before the first ninja village was built. The Waruichi were originally a collection of silk producing clans from the Land of Demons and the Land of Swamps. Over many years one man sought out to unite the many clans under one banner, so that they may prosper and flourish. This man’s vision was soon a reality as the clans united, and so the birth of the Waruichi was born. The man’s original Clan was appointed as the leader of this new coalition and under their rule the clans flourished and thrived. But all was not well, for the other Clans in the area were jealous of their prosperity and sought to drive them out. The coalition fought back tooth and nail but in the end was defeated, and so they fled their lands to seek refuge elsewhere. The coalition traveled many miles to reach the Five Great Nations, on their travels they had faced many a hardship and had persevered. Reaching the Five Great Nations by making landfall on the southern island closest to the Land of Spears. From there a split occurred, some wished to stay on their new island, having thought they traveled enough. The other side had grown accustomed to their wandering, and thought there would be something the further west they went. From there the Clan would split, roughly a third setting up a compound on that island and producing the only thing they could bring back from their homeland, silk. While those that stayed soon grow to minor fame for their wares, said textiles often being of the finest craftsmanship. The wandering group would be secretive of their skills, keeping said silk only for themselves. The remaining coalition during their travels had come to be known as the Warui Chi, or Bad Blood. They gained this moniker due the Waruichi being a secretive and cold group, rarely if ever letting outsiders into their closely-knit caravans, as well as having strange traditions and practices. They accepted this moniker and as an act of unity between them and abolished their original clan names and adopted Waruichi. Now in this strange new land with nothing to call their home the Waruichi spread to the wind, with each group led by a member of the Main Branch descendant from the very man that unified them, easily told by their snow white or silvery hair. The Waruichi soon adapted a nomadic lifestyle, living constantly on the move as they had done so for many years wandering their way through out the elemental nations as they saw fit, each clan head shepherded their people different, some formed covens in solitude, while others settled down in villages, but most chose to keep up their nomadic lifestyle that they had grown accustomed too. They wandered for many years never once unifying as a Clan, until one day, a message came to the leaders of every wandering caravan by messenger. A home had been found, a place they could call their own and a position of power in a new village, Kirigakure. From around the Great Nations they would stream towards the southern island that the group before them formed generations before. Having wandered the world for years, each had brought back treasures and tales of their travels, bringing back hundreds of relics, Jutsu, and other treasures, pilfered, traded for, found or otherwise acquired. Confused as to why they were summoned, it was soon revealed why, the silk, whose production they kept under lock and key, had gained the eye of the Land of Water’s Daimyo after hiring two guards from the coalition. Now more or less called Waruichi despite the differences between the wanderers and settlers. With none of the silk produced by the clan for others displaying the odd properties that belonged to the outfits of the Waruichi, the Daimyo was intrigued, and offered a deal, make the uniforms for the new village from this miracle cloth as well as serve it, become Ninja loyal to land, and they’d be rich beyond their wildest dreams, land, wealth, status, no longer would they have to wander or worry about the elements or starvation. With the thoughts of riches on their minds, the clan would accept, soon coming together with the seven other clans to form Kirigakure. Along with providing one of the main exports of Kirigakure with their regular silk, they also made the Kiri flak jackets, light silk that was impossibly strong, easily providing the protection of other village’s vests and then some. One of their members would also bring a sword to join with six others from the founding clans. The Waruichi providing Uemori also known as The Bokutō. While some clans had their compounds outside the village, and others just lived in the village like regular Ninja. The Waruichi would choose to move the compound that they had made on the southern island into Kirigakure proper. Building a large wall around their land, the clan would go about entrenching and fortifying their compound, forming a small city behind their walls. Keeping closed off from the rest of the village like this, only the Waruichi would be permitted to enter and exit through the gates, bar visits from the Mizukage. From these beginnings the first generation of Waruichi raised to be Kiri Shinobi would be born and attend, the Clan, wary about this was distrustful of the Hozuki that had been elected, they having not voted for him, were a bit sore about the outcome. Regardless, the prosperity that had graced the new village soon warmed the suspicious Clan’s cold exterior. While they were still as secretive as ever, they at least accepted outsiders into the village with politeness now. For these first years the Clan would see prosperity as well, with certain contracts secured by the nobility of Mizu no Kuni they soon grew to monopolize the textile markets of the Land of Water and minor countries surrounding it. Getting a taste of their new found wealth and power, the Clan would introduce two new policies. One that the marriage of the heir of the Clan would be arranged to whomever the elder and council found that best worked to the Clan’s advantage either politically or economically. The Second being that all Branch Members, married in or related by blood, would be branded with a Curse Seal, to insure that the Clan’s secrets would never be revealed, thus keeping anyone from trying to impede on their growth. While they benefited from the first Mizukage. It was widely acknowledged that they loathed the Second, Kaguya Kaito, with an unrivaled passion. Staring with his isolation of Kiri, which of course hurt their rise to power as well as their dominance, finding competitors creeping into markets that were firmly theirs to be unforgivable. Of course with the outfitting of them as a mercenary force, those serving as Shinobi definitely benefitted, making the clan feared and highly sought after as personal body guards, given their rather unique talents with cloth. Even with being able to profit from the war, the Waruichi would not forgive him or his Clan for even hurting their monopoly. It is here that the demand for their wares would increase, and the Waruichi would expand their business to accommodating the deceased, soon buying up all the cemeteries and funeral homes in the nation. While it seemed odd, with the previous two wars, many were in need of their services, and the clan thrived. Of course with the hurt reputation they suffered again during the third war. Being forced to be an neutral party as well as having trade damaged by bad relations would cause the Waruichi to curse the Kage and his Clan, never quite forgiving them after his death. Of course the Waruichi’s attempt to rise in power and influence were again halted, this time by their own Daimyo, descendent of the man who promised them their due. The of course would stick the Waruichi firmly on the village side, and much to the Clan’s pleasure, against the Kaguya. In the following years of bloody conflict and assassinations, The Waruichi would take a great amount of casualties yes, but rather less so than the other clans on the side against the Daimyo, due mostly to their role as support in the first stages of the rebellion. Of course after Nobuhiro’s assassination that went all out the window. The clan fought their former allies with as much vigor as any enemy, the fact that they ended up fighting their fair share of Kaguya only helped matters. When it came to the end of the bloody civil war with the village out on top, the Waruichi saw nothing but new opportunities, now with the village in control of the nation, they were unlimited in who they could sell to, it was an open market and they were capitalizing, the fact that the civil war left so many bodies was just icing on the cake. Now with Kirigakure reunified, the defectors under close watch and the Waruichi on top of the more powerful clans of old, The Clan is back on their rise to power. Clan Hierarchy The Waruichi are ruled absolutely by the Clan Head of the Main House. Having the first and final say, the leader of the clan has three advisers, the Head of the Branch House, the Main House Elder and the Branch House Elder. These three advisers have the duty of both teaching and assisting the leader, informing them of the goings on in the village and clan, as well as helping new leaders ease into their position. Though while they can make decisions if the Head says so, they have no power to lead or make major decisions in the clan. Appointed by birth into the Main House, the Clan heir will always be the oldest born of the current clan head, in the case of twins, both will ascend to the position of clan head, ruling together with equal say. Once the Heir takes the leader position, the former leader will replace the current Main House Elder, so as to best guide the new leader. If the Main House leader dies before siring an heir or before the current heir is of age to lead, their spouse will become an Interim Clan Head, with the duty to sire a member of the Main Branch through any means necessary, or to rule the clan until the current Heir is of age. While the Main House leader is determined by birth, the Branch house leader is voted in by the Branch Members when an heir ascends to the Leader position, choosing who they see fit to convey their will to their leader. Once a new heir ascends the current Branch leader will move to the position of Branch Elder as the Branch House votes in a new leader. The clan is split between the Main House and Branch House. The Main House, shown by their white or silvery hair, is responsible for leading the clan, shepherding the rest of the Waruichi and to make sure that the original agreement that was settled upon with the first Mizukage is still upheld. The Branch House however is responsible for the maintenance of the Clan compound as well as the upkeep and protection of the silkworms that they guard with zealotry. Both Branch and Main House oversee the production of their specialized silk and clothing though, making sure that quality is of the highest caliber. Hijutsu Kinu no Eikyō Kinu no Eikyō otherwise known as Silken Influence is the unique hijutsu of the Waruichi clan. The clan’s greatest secret and the key to their Hijutsu. By using specialized silk produced by the clan’s own colony of silkworms, the Waruichi are able to make clothing with amazing properties as well as utilizing the raw silk in jutsu as well. The silk used in all their tailoring comes from a special group of silkworms that the Clan raises. Kept in special underground chambers, the silkworms feed on the bodies of dead Shinobi, imbuing the chakra of the bodies that they eat into their silk. From here the clan harvest said silk and spins it into clothes. From these silk worms there are three styles of clothing made. The first, and simplest, would be regular clothing. Offering no special properties, these clothes are made from the bodies of civilians. Though while they have no special properties, these clothes seem to be of the finest quality and expertly crafted by the Clan. The second rank of clothing would be their Combat Ready Gear, imbued with special properties due to how and what it’s made from. Most commonly seen in the form of Kirigakure’s Flak Jackets and the Clan’s own signature cloaks. Clothing made from this cloth offers numerous benefits to the wearier. Acting as effective armor, the silk not only resists regular Shinobi weapons, but also protects quite well from the elements also. This is the second most common type of silk seen by the clan and much of the reason why they’re popular. The last level of clothing made by the Clan, are each Member’s own special outfits. Given to a Clansmen when he or she either graduates from the Shinobi academy or reaches the age of sixteen, whichever comes first. These outfits are imbued with the wearers own chakra though feeding their own flesh to the silkworms over the course of a year until they have produced enough silk for the outfit, and act as extensions of the user’s chakra system, and are capable of amazing feats that outshine the Combat Ready Gear by far. With each outfit being unique to the user, many of the Clan become adept at utilizing Ninjutsu through said clothing, forming their own style depending on their outfit. Along with the outfit being specifically tailored to the user, it also becomes better in the hands of its user with time, the Clans member being able to preform greater feats with it as they grow in power. Along with having special jutsu that deal with utilizing the clan’s silk as well as their outfits, many in the clan are adapt tailors, able to easily dismantle or strike the weak points of other’s armor or clothing. Category:Clans Category:Mizu no Kuni Category:Kirigakure Clans Category:Hijutsu